God Perfect
by delos13
Summary: Everybody knows Apollo. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

God Perfect

Chapter 1

'You know he won't keep this promise, don't you?'

Artemis waited a little, quite sure that Apollo wasn't going to answer, but still giving him a chance to do so. Silent treatment from her brother wasn't something new and she learnt long time ago not to become exasperated and just press her point.

'If you don't want to discuss it, fine; but it won't solve the problem,' she continued after some time.

If Artemis knew how to take silent treatment from her twin, Apollo knew how to deal with his sister's desire to discuss things that he didn't wish to discuss. Or he thought he knew. He came a little closer to Artemis and gave her that cold and distant look that even other gods considered extremely arrogant to be received from one of their own.

'There is nothing to discuss. Father made a decision and he wasn't going to brook any objections. I told Asklepios, no more resurrections. It's better to heal a thousand sick than to bring back to life one dead and then take his place. I told him I wouldn't be able to help if he chooses to ignore the warning. He gave me his promise; end of the story.'

'You know he won't keep this promise,' Artemis pressed again.

Apollo turned away from his sister and said, 'You don't care about Asklepios, so stop harassing me.'

The fact that Apollo's cold eyes weren't on her any more, didn't help much because the tone of his voice was just as icy. But she knew how to be stubborn when she wanted something; the problem was, of cause, that Apollo was just as stubborn himself. They were twins, after all. But still, they were so different. There were some things that she could understand about Apollo, there were others that she didn't understand but gave many attempts to, and yet there were those that she didn't even try to understand or didn't want to. One of them was his attachment to humans. Why should he be so involved? Why should he care? In love or in hatred, he was always close to them. His feelings were so strong, so emotional towards people, and yet with the gods he was either carefree cheerful or haughtily arrogant.

Artemis suddenly snapped back from her reverie, 'You are right, I don't care about Asklepios, but I do care about you, believe it or not.'

'Oh, I do believe, but I can take care of myself, even being the younger brother and all.'

Artemis closed her eyes and thought, 'It won't help, why I even try?' Her resolve melted away and it evidently showed on her face because when moment later she opened her eyes, Apollo was smiling, and the cold dark silver of his eyes became sunny gold.

'That's the sister I like,' he said, and then added, giving her soft kiss on a cheek, 'I have to go, I'll see you later.'

Artemis sighed. She rarely worried for her brother, more often she was angry with him. Oh, he could take care of himself but time and again he has chosen not to. He would just step aside and shrug his shoulders. He would says 'yes' to any punishment their father gave him, he would silently accept all the verbal abuses their step mother hurled on him, he would respectfully bow when their uncles, more so Poseidon than Hades, started to berate him for something they didn't like. Apollo would choose to hide behind his wall of acceptance or indifference and walk away, and be accused of being arrogant bastard.

But he can take care of himself. Artemis, though, was afraid that everybody forgot it. And then one day they all will be in for a nasty surprise. Artemis was sure of it and this is why she didn't like the last incident with Asklepios. Because Apollo agreed too soon and too easy on Zeus demand, which was actually Hades demand, and as little as she cared for her nephew Asklepios, she knew that Apollo loved his son a lot. Really a lot.

Apollo always cared for his children. Well, other gods loved their children too; sort of, because usually the degree of that love corresponded to the degree of their children's ability to give gods reason to boast about them. Artemis was glad that she was excused from this competition.

So, Asklepios was a great healer. Nothing unusual about that given the fact her brother was a god of medicine, among many other things.

So, Asklepios' mother was a stupid princess who decided to seduce some handsome stranger while being pregnant with Apollo's child. Nothing unusual about that either.

Artemis couldn't remember the last love affair of her sibling that went well. She always thought that her brother was too perfect to be true and it scared mortal women into cheating on him before he cheated on them. All Apollo's male love interests ended up dead. Artemis was quite happy that she decided to remain virgin, and her heart was as cold as it possibly could be. Taking into account how many traits twins usually shared, she didn't savor the possibility of constant heartaches and dreadful experience with Orion definitely proved the correctness of her choice.

Apollo almost never boasted about Asklepios talent and even when it sometimes came up in the conversation, he chosen to explain it by the training he received from Chiron the centaur. As if. Well, may be it did help, but, come on, Theseus, Jason, Dioscuri brothers, they all were taught by Chiron, and who would ever think that they can heal anybody?

Well, Asklepios could heal! He could heal anybody, any ailment, and any disease. Nice topic for conversation. Most of Apollo children took either after his ability to predict future, play music, or use a bow with deadly accuracy. Being able to heal would be considered just another nice talent possessed by the score of very gifted children that Apollo produced.

Until Asklepios started resurrect mortals. First, it was shrugged off; what god wished to admit that somebody else's offspring could do something that mortals weren't even supposed to be able to do. Then they started to make bets. Will Asklepios manage to resurrect that human, or that human; what if poor thing died from a sword, or an arrow, or of some obscure disease, or while giving birth to a child? Artemis was quite sure that Hermes was behind it. When everybody realized that all the bets were going to end the same ways, they almost lost an interest and stopped making wages which of cause didn't stop Asklepios of resurrecting mortals. Artemis doubted that he ever knew, but then again, Hermes liked his nephew (as he liked almost everything that has anything to do with his brother) and would find a reason to mention it to him.

It was another cheerfully uneventful gathering on Olympus when Hades showed up. Well, the ruler of the Underworld didn't like immortal visitors to his realm and even less he liked to visit their heavenly dwellings in the sky. So, everybody jumped up, even Zeus, they all started hug him and kiss him, and even Demeter herself rolled in the chair of honor. 'Isn't she supposed to hate him or what?' whispered Hermes into Artemis ear.

Hades gloomily ignored unwanted attention, and looked around trying to find somebody. Evidently failing in his attempt, he asked in his usual sullen manner, 'Where the Hell is Apollo?'

'Very funny,' louder than Artemis thought prudent commented Hermes. Hades gave his nephew a dark look.

'He is somewhere; I don't know,' said Zeus, 'what's the matter?'

'I am not in a mood to chase after him all over the earth, because now I am sure he is not here, otherwise you would drag him in already to entertain you, so you tell him this – one more mortal being snatched back from the dead by his too talented son, and I unleash all the fury of the Underworld on Olympus; I will bring here all the monsters you banished to Tartarus because you didn't want to look on them or deal with them, I will bring all the shadows, all the miasma, all the curses of the dark side, I will make your lives so miserable that you wish you were able to die. I will not allow nobody to undermine my power.'

'Nobody wants to undermine your power,' Zeus said in a very even voice, 'Nobody wants to upset you. We appreciate your rare visits to Mount Olympus but would like you to make them about us, not about some dead mortals.'

'Those dead mortals are my subjects, and though I may allow one to two of them to leave my kingdom on occasion for some time, they definitely shouldn't make a habit of it'.

'They definitely shouldn't,' agreed Zeus, 'and as far as I know, they definitely couldn't either. What happened?'

'What happened?! As if you don't know!' roared Hades, 'Asklepios happened! You don't care because it entertains you; you even make bets!'

'Hermes,' whispered Artemis, 'you shouldn't play two sides, one day it will cost you dearly'. Hermes only smirked. 'If I am forced to work on both sides, I should be allowed to entertain myself on both sides. But Hades is cool, he just doesn't like encroaching on his power and domain.'

'Who does?' quietly commented Artemis, 'but you should be careful, brother.'

'Ah, aren't we in a protective mood today? What happened? Too many bear cubs left motherless recently?'

Artemis gave Hermes disdainful look and moved away from him.

Zeus promised his brother to take care of the situation promptly. Leaving the task of entertaining Hades to Hera, he nodded to Hermes to come closer. Hermes, never the one to keep his father waiting, snapped to attention.

'Go find Apollo,' said Zeus, 'just don't bring him while Hades is still here. I don't think though that he is going to linger.'

Hades left indeed shortly after, and then Apollo appeared. It was difficult to read his face, the mask of nothingness hid any emotions he may had at that moment. Artemis had no doubt that he already knew what it was about. Who could question Hermes' ability to chat or Apollo's ability to know what's going on?

Then Zeus made his usual mistake, purposely or not, of starting to berate Apollo in front of everybody. What was yesterday just a nice topic for the leisurely conversation, suddenly became huge transgression of showing disrespect for the gods from Asklepios side and customary show of vanity from Apollo side. When Zeus mentioned something about Apollo's lack of parental skills, Artemis saw her brother eyes became dangerously cold and distant. But Apollo always knew how to pull himself together.

'I can assure you, father, there will be no more resurrections. No more depleting Hades' stock of dead subjects'. Artemis couldn't discern even a slight hint of humor in Apollo's voice. 'I will talk to Asklepios and he will go back to his trade of healing mortals, not to reviving them.'

'You better do so,' said Zeus gravely. Hades fury was rather amusing, considering how rare they have to endure it, but Zeus hoped for the further entertainment in a form of Apollo's rage, but his son didn't want to oblige. Instead he chosen his 'I am so above all this' attitude and left Olympus to talk to his son.


	2. Chapter 2

God Perfect

Chapter 2

This chapter is dedicated to Norrsken, who pushed me to continue with the story. If not for her, it would collect dust on a shelf for a long time. I hope you liked it and I promise not to abandon it anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[A couple of days earlier]

Dionysus plucked a plump grape from a vase, raised his hand and dropped it into his mouth.

"So, do you think Phaedra is still in love with Theseus?" he asked Aphrodite.

The goddess shrugged her shoulders, "Let me see. They have been married for some four years, they have two children and Theseus visits Phaedra's bed quite often. Well, I would say, yes."

Dionysus smirked, "That is a very boring description of being in love, especially when coming from the goddess of love herself; besides, I didn't mean since their marriage."

"Oh, no?" there wasn't much interest in Aphrodite voice. "Since when, then? Courting women for a long time is not exactly Theseus style, you know. At least not recently. He just takes what he wants."

"In this case I think it was Phaedra who took what she wanted. What she wanted for a very long time."

"Hm, how long?" Aphrodite was still involved in this conversation simply because she had nothing better to do.

"I would say," and Dionysus put one of the most triumphant smiles on his lips, "some twenty years."

"What?!" Aphrodite instantaneously bolted straight from her reclining position. She searched Dionysus face for any signs of deceit but all she could see was cocksure superiority and smug indulgence.

"You are joking, right?" she said after some moments, "twenty years ago Phaedra was still a very small child, a toddler."

"Well, not a toddler. She was about six. You know, that age when children are extremely jealous of everybody around them and not in a habit of sharing. With older sisters including."

"What do you know about children," Aphrodite scoffed. "She may have been jealous of Ariadne's clothes or jewelry but definitely not her boyfriend, and anyway, nobody knew about Theseus and Ariadne until they elope. So stop playing your mind games with me."

"It's not a game and I am telling you the truth. Phaedra knew about them, I don't know how. And she was very jealous even at her six years old age. This is why she prayed to gods to make Theseus forget Ariadne and fell in love with her. But all the gods were busy somewhere else, you including, it was only me who listened. Listened and decided to grant her wish."

Aphrodite couldn't believe what she was hearing. "This is why you appeared to Theseus on Naxos and told him to leave Ariadne there? Because some six year child asked you to? You must have been out of your mind!"

"No, I wasn't. I just did what we, gods, are supposed to do – listened to a prayer of a mortal worshipper and answered it. It was quite a sacrifice on my part, by the way. I didn't like Ariadne much. Not my type."

"Not your type?! How could you do that! You left her on that island and she hang herself. Do you know how much she loved Theseus?"

"Yeah, yeah, may be. I couldn't care less. Love is not exactly my sphere of interest. But I have to admit, I didn't expect Phaedra to be so persistent. She got what she wanted in the end, I just wondering if she still thinks it was all worth it? Theseus is not what he was twenty years ago; Hippolytus, on the other hand, looks very much like his father when Phaedra first fell in love with him. But here again, Phaedra is too late."

"What do you mean, Phaedra is too late? Is she in love with somebody else?"

"I am worried about you, my dear great-great-aunt," Dionysus smiled as he leaned forward and tried to twirl a golden lock of Aphrodite's hair around his finger," you are very much not up-to-date with humans' love affairs. Anyone specific on your mind recently? Giving you hard time at being seduced? You know, all you have to do is to untie that famous girdle of yours and the guy will come obediently to your bed."

"You are disgusting!" Aphrodite indignantly stood up and tried to leave when Dionysus grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast, darling," the god of wine continued to smile, "you have to listen about Hippolytus' choice, you would never guess."

"I don't care." snapped Aphrodite, "let me go."

Dionysus released his grip, "You can go. I am off too. Have to give Artemis my regards and congratulations."

"Congratulations? On what?" Aphrodite's curiosity was picked, just as Dionysus knew it would be.

"On acquiring a new worshipper. Without even making any efforts. I know she prefers girls, but still... she may find some use for him."

"Hippolytus is in love with Artemis? Does he realize it's a death wish?"

"Well," Dionysus had to concede, "he is not exactly in love with her. He just decided to remain virgin and dedicate his chaste life to serving the goddess of hunt. I think his father womanizing has something to do with it."

"What a waste!" Aphrodite said indignantly. "He is such a nice looking guy."

"Well, I guess he took after his mother in choosing what goddess to worship. Are you going to let it slide?"

"Ah, so this is what's it all about? You want to put me against Artemis and see who wins? Don't you have your own crazy followers to entertain you?"

Dionysus stared hard at Aphrodite. He knew how to play his game well. "So, you are conceding the grounds to Artemis without a struggle? Afraid to loose? To yet another Leto sibling?"

"What do you mean, to yet another Leto sibling?"

"Oh, there are only two, remember? Artemis and Apollo. As far as I know you never managed to get into Apollo bed. Why is that so? Did he reject you? Did he…"

"Son of a bitch! Son of a low, stupid, mortal bitch!" and Aphrodite stormed out the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asklepios was glad that he managed to answer Theseus invitation and came to visit him in Athens. They didn't meet for a long time. All his close friends, they didn't see each other as often as they all wished. They weren't young anymore, they didn't have much time for adventures, they all have their kingdoms to rule, wives, children and subjects to take care of. Heracles alone was still roaming the earth forced to abide by Eurystheus wishes.

Theseus greeted him with open arms. They spent a couple of first days reminiscing about their past, exchanging news about their other buddies, hunting and feasting. Asklepios regretted that he didn't bring his own wife and children to Athens. His boys were the same age as Theseus sons by Phaedra and they could have fun playing together. Though there was some difference in age between his own wife Epiona and Phaedra, he was sure they would find things in common to discuss.

But the tolls of kingship didn't allow Theseus to abandon his duties for a long time because one of his friends came for visit, so the king delegated the task of entertaining his guest to his eldest son Hippolytus. The young man was thrilled at the prospect and intended to do his best to show Asklepios around.

It was an early autumn morning when Hippolytus came to Asklepios room to take him for the hunt in a nearby forest. Asklepios was already waiting, expecting to spend yet another day outdoors, the luxury he couldn't afford a lot lately being forced to spend a lot of time indoors, caring for the sick people who came to him from everywhere.

"If we are lucky," said Hippolytus excitedly, "we may be able to track and kill that lion that was bothering neighboring villages for some time now. Come with me, I prepared a sacrifice to Artemis to grant us luck."

"My sister will have to wait," said Apollo suddenly appearing in a middle of the room. "Hippolytus, leave us. I have to talk to my son."

The young man stood there, transfixed, for some moments, staring at the god. Sure, he knew who was Asklepios father, he just didn't expect him to show up that casually in the middle of the room.

"Please, just go now," Asklepios said to him. "I will catch up with you later. Go, give your libations to Artemis, I am sure my aunt will excuse me." Hippolytus was able to collect his wits and left the room.

"What it is now?" with certain irritation asked Asklepios.

"Not much joy at seeing your father," rather matter-of-factly started Apollo.

"I am not in a habit of spending time on useless pleasantries, you should know that by now. What it is about?"

"Can't I just come and visit my son?"

"No, you are not in a habit of just come and visit your son. I know that much by now. What do you want?"

"I don't like you being so rude."

"Then kill me. This is how you usually solve the problem, isn't it? Kill me or leave me alone."

Apollo sighed. His relationship with Asklepios was never easy and with years it deteriorated even further and further. Asklepios never forgave Apollo the killing of his mother whom he never had chance to know. Spending his childhood and youth with centaur Chiron did nothing to foster the love either. Then for a couple of years Asklepios accompanied Heracles in his travels; the hero's dislike of Apollo almost rivaled that of Hera. The fact that everybody assumed that Asklepios healing abilities were solely due to the fact that he was Apollo's favorite son didn't help their relationship either.

Apollo couldn't quite explain his exceptional love for Asklepios. Out of all the children he ever had, he loved Asklepios the most. And Asklepios hated him, sometimes with rage, sometimes with disdain; he never gave him the smallest chance to explain himself and Apollo could do absolutely nothing either about Asklepios hatred or his own love for his son.

"There is somebody else who now is quite in a mood to kill you, and he will, if you don't stop resurrecting mortals."

"And who that might be, father?" scornfully asked Asklepios.

"Your great uncle Hades. He is quite upset as you can imagine."

"And you will stand aside and let him kill your favorite child? So like you."

Apollo eyed his son with desperate resignation. He didn't want to force his argument but he didn't know how to get to him any other way.

"I am not going to let anyone kill you. However, you either swear to me not to resurrect any more people or I take away your ability to heal anybody. What will it be?"

"You have no right!" angrily shouted Asklepios. "Despite what everybody says you didn't give me the ability to heal. You have no right to take it away, you have absolutely no right!"

"I never said that I gave you ability to heal. Everybody making their own assumptions. I promised Zeus there wouldn't be any more resurrections. And you are going to help me to keep this promise. One way or another. You got to choose."

"I hate you!"

"Stop behaving like a small child. No more resurrections. Right?"

Asklepios didn't answer. He knew he lost his battle.

"No more resurrections." He whispered.

Apollo left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not quite a loving reunion between father and son," quietly stated Theseus entering the room.

"We never had loving reunions," answered Asklepios. "And we'll never have."

"You can't hate your father so much, my friend," said Theseus. "Many of us have immortal parents. None of us are loved by them more than you. It's not fare to him."

"It's not fare to me either. I didn't choose him as my father."

"No, you didn't. But your mother did and she paid dearly for that. But you can't let it to destroy you. Since your mother death…

"Since my mother murder," stubbornly corrected Asklepios.

"Yes, I know that. Everything that Apollo did was in your best interests. I wish my father, be it Aegeus or Poseidon, was there for me. And, believe me, Heracles wishes for the same. Apart from the unfortunate incident with your mother, I don't understand why you hate him so much."

"Unfortunate incident? How can you say that! He killed my mother in a cold blood. Just because that stupid bird told him she was spending time with somebody else. As if he was faithful to her!"

"You can't apply the same measure to a god and to a mortal."

"She wasn't a mortal, she was a titan. They are both my parents. I can apply the same measure to them. I can and I will."

"I am very sorry, Asklepios," sincerely said Theseus, "I know it's a very sore topic of conversation for you. But at least in this case, you have to listen to your father. I am sure he gave his promise to Zeus because he also had no choice. This is the order of things, mortals are born, live and die. You can't disrupt that order. No one can. Even the gods. Please tell me that you are going to keep the promise that you gave your father. You will keep it whatever it takes."

"I will keep my promise just let's not discuss my father anymore."

"I can do that," smiled Theseus. "Now, off you go, my son is waiting for you. Just try not to get him hurt. He is very intent on winning that chariot race in the forthcoming celebrations. I hate to see him disappointed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Dear readers, sorry for disappearing with my next chapter for so long. I hope there is still some interest for my story. Your comments are greatly valued and appreciated.

"Will I live long enough to see you capable of cleaning this pigsty and at least making some attempt at organizing things, or I should ask Heracles to clean your mess as well?" angrily asked Aphrodite trying to navigate her son room among all sorts of things scattered at the floor.

"Oh, mother, who put you in such foul mood?" mockingly asked Eros. "Hey, be careful with those arrows, you don't want to be prickled by one them."

"May be I actually want; at least it will distract me from what's around." Aphrodite moved to one of the couches and gracefully lowered herself in the middle. From there she swept another glance over her son's room. "I don't know how you can live here. I don't know how you can find anything here. Doesn't it bother you that everything is all over the place?"

"I am a god of love, mother, I am supposed to be disorganized and absent minded. If you wish for some law and order in your life, go flirt with Apollo. He is the one neat freak."

"Please," Aphrodite grimaced with evident displeasure, "I am sick and tired of discussing those incestuous twins."

"Oh?" Eros raised his right eyebrow in genuine surprise, "never heard that one before. Why are you suddenly so vicious? What's going on?"

"Nothing," curtly responded Aphrodite. "Remember Phaedra?"

"Yah, what about her?"

"Did you know that long time ago she prayed to us to make Theseus to forget Ariadne and fell in love with her instead?"

"That particular pray skipped my attention. Why are you asking?"

"Because you were supposed to listen and let her know how absurd her wish was. But you neglected your duties and as a result Dionysus meddled in the perfect state of affairs and ruined everything."

"Com'on, mother, you can't expect me to be everywhere. This story is so old! Why are you interested in it at all?"

"As I said, Dionysus intervened and made Theseus to leave Ariadne on Naxos. They were such a perfect pair. Ariadne would make a wonderful queen of Athens. She would have a plenty of reasons to be grateful to me. Instead she hang herself and Theseus married that barbarian Hippolyta. And guess what, her lovely offspring wants nothing else but to worship Artemis!"

"Really, mother, this is ridiculous! And where were you when all this was happening? Otherwise occupied somewhere else?"

"Eros!" indignantly exclaimed Aphrodite, "watch your mouth!"

"Mother," Eros smiled and sat close to the goddess on the couch; he deliberately slow took her hand and kissed it, "you are the most beautiful of all the immortals, anger doesn't become you. We shouldn't quarrel with each other because of the humans; now, tell me, what can I do in order to lighten your mood and make you happy?"

"You really want to make me happy?" coyly asked Aphrodite.

"Nothing else, mother, just tell me your wish."

"How about you shoot one of your arrows at Phaedra and make her fall desperately in love with Hippolytus, and with another arrow pierce Hippolytus' heart to make him flee from his stepmother? You know, that famous trick you played on Apollo and Daphne?"

"I can do that!" Eros eyes lit with mischief, "though judging from your story Theseus' son won't welcome advances from any woman, let alone from his own step mother. May be, it will be more fun if I let Hippolytus fell in love with Phaedra as well?"

"No, I want to spare Theseus the heart ache of being betrayed by his own son. He doesn't deserve it."

"So, you want to punish Phaedra alone. What about Hippolytus? Doesn't he deserve some pain for choosing to worship Artemis instead of you?"

"May be, but he is still young and naïve. I am sure that in no time I will be able to make him see the truth and abandon that stupid adulation of Artemis. I won't punish him now."

"I see. Whatever will make you happy. But if you want to spare Theseus, isn't making Phaedra to fall in love with his son negates the purpose?"

"I am sure it does not. It's hard to believe that Theseus very much in love with his wife. For all I know, he may simply kill her for trying to seduce Hippolytus. It will be perfect. I am sure that king of Athens is more than capable of funding himself a loving bedmate or even a proper wife. And if for whatever reason he can't, we are always around to help him, are we not, my dear?"

"Of course we are," impishly smiled Eros, "I am off to Athens, then. And mother, can you please not to touch anything in my room? It freaks me out when I can't find things where I left them," and Eros disappeared in a wink of an eye, leaving Aphrodite contently smiled to herself.

The hunt was a great success. They didn't kill the lion that they simply couldn't find, but a fine stag and some fowl were brought to the palace kitchen in the end of the day. Asklepios enjoyed the hunt and Hippolytus company a lot. It reminded him of the days of his youth when he spent time with Jason and Dioscuri brothers while growing up in the Chiron cave. It was also where he met Heracles and they became friends and he later accompanied the great hero on some of his Labours. During one of them, when Eurystheus sent Heracles to fetch the famous girdle of the Amazon queen Hippolyta, he met Theseus and they became very close friends.

Hippolyta gave Heracles her girdle as a gift. She fell in love with Theseus from the first glance and didn't want to start a war where Theseus might get hurt. She then run away with Theseus, abandoning her kingdom and the way of life. Like Ariadne before her she also left a younger sister, Antiopa, who however was old enough to become a queen and who wanted nothing else but find and kill Theseus because she thought that he kidnapped Hippolyta against her will.

Theseus and Hippolyta made it to Athens and a queen of Amazons became a queen of Athens. The pair was very much in love and Hippolytus was the fruit of that love. Only their happy life didn't last long. Antiopa with a huge army of Amazons arrived at Athens and tried to free their queen whom they thought was a prisoner. There was no time for explanations, everything happened so quickly. In the ensuing battle Hippolyta was killed. Uneasy truce followed and Theseus consumed by grief and guilt was left with a gut feeling that Antiopa was glad that her sister died. Not so much because she was now truly a rightful queen of Amazons but because she saw Hippolyta as a traitor of their way of life. After Hippolyta funerals the Amazonian army retreated leaving Athens without their much beloved queen and Theseus without his dear wife and with baby son to take care of.

But now, some fifteen year later, this small son became a nice young man and Theseus was married again, to Phaedra, with whom he had two sons and who was just a few years younger that Hippolytus himself. Asklepios visited his friend on several occasions during those years but the last time he saw the king's son Hippolytus was a quiet shy teenager of some twelve years old and they didn't have an opportunity to talk except official greetings during the feast that Theseus always threw when one of his best friends arrived.

"So, I've heard that you are quite a follower of Artemis," casually started Asklepios on their way back from the hunt.

"You don't approve? She is your aunt!"

"I didn't say that I didn't approve and my family relation has nothing to do with it. I met her only a few times and I can't say that I was thrilled about those encounters."

"How can you say that! She is a very formidable goddess and inspires a great respect and fear. I wish I can meet her at least once, to tell her in person about my devotion and desire to follow her ways of life."

Asklepios involuntarily signed. To be a part of the divine family wasn't something he wished for in his life, but he was. And while many other humans, who had immortal parents, either never saw them at all or had only a few encounters, Apollo did his best to be involved in his son life. Asklepios saw his aunt Artemis on few occasions but each time he was under impression that she didn't even notice that he was there. Only other Olympian he ever saw was his uncle Hermes whose casual behavior towards him made Asklepios to like him the best.

"She is very formidable goddess, yes," pensively conceded Asklepios, "and I remember that your mother hold her in great respect. But it is very dangerous for a man to worship Artemis alone. Either other gods get jealous, or Artemis punishes them for what she sees as indiscretion towards her divine virginity. Remember what happened to Actaeon?" Asklepios fell silent again. Too many people were severely punished for their wishes to be connected to Olympians. Asklepios knew Actaeon very well; both were raised by centaur Chiron and spent a lot of time hunting together. Actaeon was an excellent hunter and never forgot to thank Artemis for his luck. He also never forgot to boast that his skill was due to the special benevolence of Artemis, who was his paternal great aunt, since his father Aristaeus was one of Apollo's sons. None of this helped Actaeon when one day he accidently came across the goddess swimming in the lake hidden in the thickness of the woods. In anger the goddess turned Actaeon into a stag and he was killed by his own dogs.

"It was awful what happened to Actaeon," agreed Hippolytus casting an uneasy glance towards the stag that they killed earlier during the hunt. "But in order to fulfill your destiny, one has to follow one's own heart. I never would be even born if my mother didn't follow her heart and came to Athens with my father. I will follow my heart to wherever it will take me – to glory or to death, or to the both."

However that evening feast in the palace didn't provide any opportunities for greatness. Hippolytus decided to retire earlier to get some rest before the next day chariot race. When he entered his chamber he was surprised to see a woman sitting on the edge of his bed. He couldn't recognize her at first, her hair and face hidden under the cover of some expensive material. Hippolytus cleared his throat alerting the woman to his presence. It wasn't the first time when he returned to his chamber to discover a woman or a girl waiting for him. He knew he was considered very handsome and who wouldn't want to make a claim to fame by seducing king's chaste son. He was usually patient enough to amicably ask the person out, though there were several rather unpleasant occasions when spurned in their advances women started to insult him by vulgarly suggesting he was simply unable to perform the act.

Hearing him cough, the unknown woman gracefully stood from the bed and slowly approached the prince. When she was just a few steps away, she raised her hand and took the head coverings away. To his absolute astonishment Hippolytus recognized his step mother.

"I am very sorry, my Queen," politely started Hippolytus completely misunderstanding the purpose of Phaedra's visit, "I thought you were one of those persistent girls who still try to get into my bed. How can I serve you today?"

"You can serve me, my love, by freely giving me what you so wisely denied this far to all other women", passionately said the queen and run her fingertips over the trembling lips of her stepson. She tried to bury her other hand in the silky hairs of the young man when Hippolytus, all trembling, jumped back.

"There must be some mistake, my Queen," with shaky voice and eyes big with horror loudly whispered Hippolytus, "you are my step mother, the wife of my father; how can you come here asking for my love? Or you are not feeling well? Are you sick? Do you want me to call for help?"

"No, no, don't call for help," with voice full of desperation and want pleaded Phaedra, "yes, I am sick, sick with love for you, sick with my need to kiss you, to draw you into my embrace, to have you inside me. I feel all my body aflame with desire and nothing will quench that fire till I have you," and with those words Phaedra, quick as a lightning, threw herself again at Hippolytus trying to kiss his lips and at the same time feverishly undressing him.

With some effort prince managed to untangle himself from the evidently obsessed queen and almost threw her to the floor. "You are disgusting," indignantly said Hippolytus, "I thought you a wise woman, a good wife to my father, but you are just another wanton unable to curb your low desires!"

"Please, no, no, let me explain," now on the floor, Phaedra tried to clasp Hippolytus legs and draw him to her level, "I mean no disrespect or disloyalty to your father, but I love you, and I need you, and I can do nothing about it," Phaedra was sobbing now, still trying to run her hands through Hippolytus body, "it is not a low desire, it is passion inspired by gods themselves, it is a sacred passion, we have to fulfill it."

Hippolytus managed at last to get hold of Phaedra's hands and flipped her face down on the floor. Then he dragged her to the bed and tied to the lower portion of the bed post. Phaedra was crying and tried to set herself free from the ropes. She was uttering some low, animal like growls, completely unable to control herself and was beyond anybody's reach. Hippolytus, hoping that at least for the time being he averted the danger of Phaedra alerting the whole palace to her whereabouts, sat near her at the floor panting heavily.

He was desperately trying to figure out what to do next when he heard a soft knock at the door. Afraid that somebody can venture inside if he doesn't answer he jumped to his feet and went to investigate. He was not sure whether to feel relief or concern when he saw Aessa, Phaedra's childhood nurse from Crete, looking worriedly at him.

"I searched everywhere for my mistress," uncertainly started Aessa, "I remember that she mentioned something earlier today about paying you a visit. It is a strange hour but I don't know where else to look; by any chance, do you happen to know where my mistress is?"

Hippolytus felt hesitant about revealing the truth but he also hadn't a slightest idea how to handle the situation further. He decided to take a chance and asked, "Did you notice anything strange about Phaedra behavior earlier today?"

"My mistress seemed unbalanced and preoccupied with something but when I asked, she just shook her head and withdrew to her chamber. What's going on?"

Hippolytus sighed and invited Aessa inside. He told her briefly what transpired moments ago and added confusingly, "I don't know what to think. My step mother always looks so composed and dedicated to my father. I could never imagine her behaving like that. She may be afflicted by some strange sickness or one of the gods is angry with her."

Aessa rushed to her mistress and started to untie the ropes. "How can you do something like this to her?" indignantly said the nurse. Phaedra, half unconsciously, whimpered pitifully at her nurse ministrations. Hippolytus stood helplessly at the side watching the nurse to help Phaedra to her feet. "I will take her to her sleep chamber myself," with iron voice said Aessa. "You better keep your mouth shut, my prince. I may be just a nurse, but I love my mistress dearly and I won't allow any harm come her way."

"I don't wish her any harm," weakly said Hippolytus. "I didn't know what to do, you have to believe me."

Aessa stopped before the door; then she said, not even turning her head in the prince direction, "I always thought of you as a very nice proper young man, I want to believe you, I hope my mistress will be fine soon and we all can forget about this unfortunate incident."

"Forget about the incident?!" Eros said to himself watching the whole scene unknown and invisible to the others. "Where the fun in that? I think, my dear mortals, you need my help to bring this spectacle to the next level."

Eros wasn't cruel by nature but despite all his years as immortal he retained a certain childish petulance and cruelty peculiar to some of the youngsters. Having started the whole affair on his mother request he now wanted to take it far further than his mother ever intended. So, he went to Hypnos, god of sleep and dreams to ask for some sleeping potions with specific powers. Hypnos wasn't very excited about the idea but Eros was on a roll. He simply threatened to kill love in the nymph with whom Hypnos was currently having a very passionate affair, and god of dreams thought it was wise to comply.

Eros returned back to Athens and put Hippolytus into relaxing sleep during which all the memories of the incident with Phaedra were erased. So, when Hippolytus woke next morning, fresh and exited about the chariot race he was going to participate and hopefully win, he had no recollection whatsoever of the events that transpired in the previous evening.

Having dealt with one participant of his plan, Eros then plunged Aessa into a deep sleep and transported her into some cave to keep her out of the way. When morning came, he took Aessa's image and roused Phaedra from her fretful sleep filling her head with all sorts of fears, anxiety and premonitions. But the god of love loaded Phaedra's head with more than feelings, he put there images as well. Images of Hippolytus cunningly inviting her to his room under some innocent pretext and raping her afterwards. And not only raping but also saying that he was going to continue to do so in future until he gets tired of her and threatening to expose her lewd behavior to his father if she won't keep silent. "Whom do you think he is going to believe more?" unbearable mockery of her step son words accompanied Phaedra's transition from the realm of sleep into the grim reality of the morning.

With Phaedra now under complete control of Eros powers, both his own and those borrowed from Hypnos, the son of Aphrodite easily convinced Phaedra to do his bidding.

She put a white powder on her face to imitate the horror of her experience, and then with Eros' help, whom she still continued to believe to be her faithful nurse, she put on clothes that allowed her real bruises, skillfully arranged by Eros beforehand, to be seen to everybody as additional confirmation of her words.

Thus, with her hairs disheveled, hands trembling, her breasts heaving up and down with desperation and with completely unknown to her irresistible sexual appeal, she made her way to the central place of the hippodrome where Theseus just announced the beginning of the race and fell on her knees hugging her husband's legs in desperate plea, incoherently trying to describe to him the awful ordeal that she survived last night.

"What is all that nonsense?" with genuine surprise asked Poseidon, putting down the beautifully crafted rhyton that Hebe just filled for him with nectar. "I thought my son's wife was a reasonable woman. What are all those wild accusations she spins about my grandson?"

"I think we are in for some entertainment," cheerfully commented Dionysus. "I think somebody arranged it especially for your visit, uncle. You should come more often; our meetings are becoming increasingly boring lately."

Aphrodite watched the development with certain degree of apprehension. She could sense her son involvement in the matter, after all she asked for it herself, but she didn't intend it to be taken so far and she had no idea where it all was going.

"I don't think Theseus is going to take it very well," drily commented Artemis. The king of Athens was a staunch follower of Aphrodite and virgin goddess didn't feel any compassion towards him.

"Your son chooses strange women as objects of his love," indifferently said Zeus, "he is your son, right? Or it was Aegeus after all?"

"He is my son," firmly said Poseidon.

"Is it so?" mischievously asked Hermes, "Any of us would be glad to claim such a hero as his son. Do you even remember sleeping with his mother? What was her name again?"

"Her name is Aethra, and she was a very beautiful maiden when she still was a princess in Troezen. I remember the night when I bed her quite vividly. She was very complying."

"I bet she was. Now, let's see what Theseus is going to do." And with those words Hermes comfortably arranged his lithe body in the chair.

Theseus looked in confusion at his wife. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was simply impossible. He was vaguely aware of the heavy silence around him. Nobody dared to move or utter a single word. The only sounds that could be heard were muffled sobs of his wife and distant sounds of the chariots racing down below on the hippodrome.

"Phaedra, what you are telling me simply can't be true. I think some unknown disease invaded your mind and body. I will ask Asklepios later to pay you a visit," and with those words he motioned to Aessa, who was hovering nearby.

Of course it was not Aessa but Eros who was staring now somewhat in disbelieve at Theseus. All his intricate arrangements for revenge were now going to be destroyed by prudent king of Athens, who, instead of unleashing an unrestrained fury at his wife or his son (Eros really didn't care much which one was going to suffer) dealt with situation surprisingly calm.

Help came to Eros from completely unexpected ally. Artemis, unaware of the complicated game that Eros was playing down on Earth, decided to seize an opportunity and bring her own revenge on Theseus, who, she believed, didn't pay her proper respect. She sent Furies down to Athens in hope that they would possess king's mind and make him kill Phaedra on spot, thus depriving him of his loving wife.

But even gods often don't have control over the powers they unleash in revenge on mortals. Furies got Theseus into appropriate set of mind all right, only it wasn't his wife who became the target of his anger, it was his son. Invoking Poseidon, his father, and reminding him of the unbreakable oath on river Styx waters, Theseus cursed his son, asking Poseidon to punish Hippolytus with horrible death for his trespassing.

Poseidon didn't have much of a choice. He damned his own moment of weakness when he swore to Theseus on the sacred waters of river Styx to grant him any one wish as a proof that he was his son. And now Theseus invoked that oath and Poseidon had to kill his grandson in fulfillment of his vow. With heavy heart he shook his Trident and made the earth collapse before Hippolytus chariot. The horses veered sharply right to avoid the chasm and Hippolytus, losing the balance, was thrown from the chariot under his horses' feet and trampled to death.

Artemis had only a brief moment to savor her revenge, because when she saw Asklepios running madly down the stairs of the hippodrome to the distorted body of Hippolytus, she knew exactly what was going to happen next.

_To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear friends, sorry for not updating for so long, I hope you are still interested to know what's going to happen next._

_Your comments are greatly appreciated and treasured._

Chapter 4

"Oh, no, this is not happening," Artemis jumped from her seat and made an attempt to go to her nephew side to prevent him from resurrecting Hippolytus when she realized that she was unable to do so.

"Please, father, I beg you, let me go," Artemis made an unsuccessful attempt to plead with Zeus, "I will stop Asklepios and you won't need to punish him."

"Asklepios was warned by Apollo once, I am not going to give him a second chance," coldly said Zeus. "I gave my word to Hades and I intend to keep it. Are you putting the interests of your mortal nephew above those of your immortal uncle?"

"No, please, no harm will be done if Asklepios leaves Hippolytus dead," Artemis felt her cold indifference disappearing in a wake of the tumult that Asklepios death would bring. She never pleaded with her father for any mortal life before but she was desperate to succeed now. "Please, father," she approached Zeus' throne and knelt on one knee. "Please don't let it happen, I implore you. You know how dear Asklepio' life is for my brother, Apollo will be inconsolable with his death. He is your favourite son and he is your strongest supporter; please, father, let me intervene, or send Hermes. Please."

Artemis realized that her voice was shaking and she was terrified at the realization that she was on the verge of crying.

"I am very sorry, my daughter, but I can't do anything," Zeus responded trying to give his voice some degree of compassion. He wasn't happy with the situation either but he couldn't afford to openly show preference to any of the gods. He knew the moment he did it, he would be flooded with requests from other gods to save their siblings and beloved from their deaths or forgive their mistakes and forsake due punishments. Apollo was given the chance to warn his son and if he failed, too bad, next time he would be more persuasive.

But it wasn't in Artemis nature to give up so easily. She continued imploring her father but Zeus was firm in his decision. Other gods didn't intervene with exception of Poseidon who felt obliged to say something since Asklepios was trying to save his grandson's life.

"It is a messed up situation," he said gravely when a moment of silence allowed him to step in. "It is obvious that I want Asklepios to succeed and save Hippolytus but it means that my brother has to kill his own grandson. However, Apollo is not here, and I think it's not fair to take advantage of his absence. Asklepios was made to break his oath by circumstances not on purpose and we have to take it into account. If you want to punish him, just take away his ability to heal but don't kill him."

"I can't do that," Zeus shook his head, "an oath is an oath, and if Apollo would have been here, he wouldn't be able to help his son. May be it's for the better that he is not present to watch his son die," and with those words Zeus took a thunderbolt and hurled it at Asklepios who just moments earlier succeeded in reviving Hippolytus.

In that moment everyone and everything became so still that one could hear a feather drop. Most of the gods expected Artemis to explode with angry accusations against Zeus or may be even, and that would be unheard of, to burst into tears but the goddess just became very quiet. She didn't look at her father just silently rose from her knee and turned her back on Zeus. She walked slowly away further and further from the throne until none of the gods could see her anymore.

Uneasy silence fell on Olympus. Poseidon opened his mouth to say something but Zeus, without tearing his gaze from the disappearing figure of his daughter sternly said, "Let her be. She needs time to accept an inevitable. I wish she worried less for her brother. Speaking of which, Hermes, go find Apollo and let him know what happened, I don't want him to take it the wrong way."

With those words Zeus stood from his throne and left. He wasn't happy with the situation and he tried to convince himself that nothing could have been done. Gods have their own laws and have to follow them. Oath is an oath but he wished that he didn't concede to Hades request that easily.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hermes run after Artemis.

"Go away," without turning her head said the goddess, "I want to be left alone."

"Alone is fine but how about you show some resilience and join me in finding your brother?"

"Finding my brother? What for?" angrily asked Artemis, "he can't do anything now and I can't offer him any solace. He should have been here for his son, not dallying somewhere with yet another nymph or playing on his stupid lyre."

"Are you upset with him, or with our father, or with life in general?"

"I don't know, Hermes, don't get all philosophical on me, it's not your nature." Without any clear idea in her mind as to what to do now, Artemis continued on her way.

"Just wait and listen," Hermes navigated around his sister and faced her barring her movement. "I don't know what Apollo is going to do but I am sure it will be something really crazy. I think we should find him and stop him. I want you to help me find him. Our brother can be really elusive when he doesn't want to be found."

"Oh, isn't it your speciality, to find any god, human or creature whenever you need it? I don't see why my help is required," Artemis stubbornly tried to refuse Hermes' suggestion. "I am not sure I can face my brother now. I failed in my attempt to save Asklepios. Apollo won't be happy."

"Of course he won't be, but it has nothing to do with you! Are you coming?"

"All right," reluctantly conceded Artemis. "Even your company would do for now. Where do you suggest we go first?"

Hermes ignored the jibe and said, "Hyperborea, winter is almost upon us, besides, it's a place where Apollo likes to hide from the world when something doesn't go as he wishes. His and Asklepios relationship is really deteriorated recently, he mentioned to me that he needed some time off. Little did he know. Strange of him, though, not to foresee what was going to happen."

"You know very well that Apollo never looks into his own future, he says he wants to live it in real life not in some vision."

"Well, this one time he should have made an exception," said Hermes. Both he and Artemis arrived at Hyperborea in no time and went in search of Apollo.

"There is a grotto that you brother favours, let's start there," suggested Hermes. He took charge and directed their way to the place. It was a very nice spot indeed and Artemis wanted to comment that she might like to come here more often when she saw Hermes stop and touch something with the tip of his sandal in the ground.

"I think we are too late," grimly said the god.

"What's that? Asked Artemis and looked at the shapeless form in the grass.

"That stupid bird!" disdainfully answered Hermes. "I think Hera's peacocks have more brain. I bet he brought the news of Asklepios' death to Apollo.

"Oh," said Artemis, "I see. Aren't you afraid one day to end up like this?"

"Occupational hazard," dryly laughed Hermes, "this is why I brought you with me. Just in case Apollo gets some wrong ideas why I want to find him; but he will never hurt you, will he? Besides, it's sort of logical of what happened to that Raven."

"Yes, it is," said Artemis, remembering. The creature was really stupid, or may be plainly unlucky. Once, a wonderful white bird with a penchant for true prophecies was one of Apollo's favourites who trusted the bird and left it to watch over Coronis, Apollo's love, who carried his child. Nobody knows for sure what happened. Some say that the bird was simply fulfilling its mission and followed Coronis everywhere to make sure she was safe and as a result discovered that she was making out with Ischys. But there were others who said that Coronis was always faithful to Apollo, Ischys was just a guest at her father house and the Raven made the whole story up because he wanted Apollo's attention all to himself. One way or another, when the white Raven brought the news to Apollo, the god was so enraged that when he looked at the bird the hatred in his eyes was so immense that Raven's feathers turned black on the spot.

"What do we do now?" asked Artemis. She became even more upset than she was before. She didn't like remembering that episode in her brother life. He couldn't forgive himself that he killed Coronis because of the unproved rumour; the fact that he had presence of mind to save Asklepios' life never was enough to atone for the death of his beloved. There was also a gossip that Apollo never found it in himself to kill the unfaithful princess and Artemis had to step in and punish Coronis. But the author of that rumour didn't know Apollo well enough, he was never the one to wallow in misery at his own misfortune, he was always one to spring into action and act and woe to those who happened to be in his path. In the current turn of events the now black Raven was the first victim. Artemis was more than sure that he wasn't the last.

"We go to Athens," suggested Hermes. "Your brother would like to bury the body of his son himself."

"Athens it is," agreed Artemis and joined Hermes in his flight.

They found Theseus alone in a small dark room sitting on a plain wooden chair and pointlessly staring at the floor.

"We are sorry for your loss," started Hermes.

"Which one?" bitterly asked the King of Athens without lifting his head and acknowledging his visitors.

"Ah," uncertainly started Hermes, "whichever you are mourning now. Where is everybody? Why are you left alone?"

"I wanted to be left alone. I guess it's my miserable life I am grieving for. You know, Phaedra hang herself. Just like her sister did long time ago. She left me a letter, she said she never wanted to cause Hippolytus death, she said she loved me but that her love was cursed, whatever it means. With all the sacrifices that I burned on Aphrodite's altar, the goddess must have some reason to really hate me."

"But you still have your son," reminded him Hermes, "Asklepios saved him and paid for it with his life. Where is he and where is my nephew's body?"

"Apollo was here," quietly said Theseus. "He took his son's body with him; he also deprived me of my son."

"He killed him?" frowned Hermes.

"No," Theseus shook his head. "He said Athens was a wrong place for him. He said he would take him to his mother's land. But may be he wanted to take him not from Athens but from me, he was just too kind not to say it in my face."

"I don't think that kindness currently has any place in my brother's heart," observed Artemis. "Where did he take Asklepios' body?"

"I am sorry that I never paid you proper respect, goddess," said Theseus, "but I tried not to forget any gods in my prayers."

Artemis waived her hand dismissing Theseus explanation, "Where did my brother go?"

"I don't know, he didn't say, I am truly sorry I can't be of the greater help." Theseus sighed and fell silent again.

"All right, let's go," Artemis tugged at her brother's tunic, "I really can't take any more misery right now."

"Where to?" Uncertainly asked Hermes when they left king's palace. "Where would your brother take Asklepios body?"

"I don't know, may be Epidaurus?" suggested Artemis. She had little hope of finding her brother there, but after all it was where Asklepios lived with his family when he wasn't travelling around.

They went to the polis but Apollo wasn't there, even more, nobody in the palace knew about Asklepios death yet and Artemis and Hermes wisely decided that they didn't want to be the bearers of the bad news. They tried Delos and Delphi, then a couple of other places where they thought Apollo could have taken Asklepios' body.

"I run out of ideas," admitted Hermes, "you?"

Artemis searched in her mind for other places frequented by Apollo and then said, "Let's try Kos."

"Kos? what's so special about the island?"

"It's where our mother was born. She likes the place a lot and lives there for long periods of time. You know she hates Olympus and even refused to have her palace there. But Kos is another matter. She likes to hide there from gods and people. She has her own place in the mountains and she invites us to come and stay with her from time to time. It's very secluded. Apollo might have brought his son's body there."

"Well, it's worth a try. Let's go," agreed Hermes and both departed for the island.

They were greeted by radiant Leto who came forward to meet them. She kindly smiled and nodded to Hermes and gave her daughter a loving hug and a kiss.

"I am so glad to see you here," happily announced Leto. "Artemis finds this place too small to run wild with the animals, and you, Hermes, is always so busy, I didn't see you in ages. I don't invite anybody here but you should know that you are always welcomed in this place."

"Thank you, Leto, you are very kind to me," trying to sound light hearted responded Hermes. He didn't savour the task of breaking the grim news to Leto and wisely decided to leave this unpleasant duty to Artemis.

Artemis sighed and bit her lip. She decided to start from afar. "We are looking for Apollo," Artemis said, "but I understand he is not here. It is really urgent that we find him, mother. We looked everywhere. I hoped that he may be decided to pay you a visit but I see that I am mistaken."

"Oh, you missed him, dear, he left not a long time ago," rather cheerfully said Leto.

"He was here?" Artemis didn't need to fake her surprise.

"Yes, yes, he was. He brought Asklepios and asked me to take care of him. He said he had to attend to some unfinished business somewhere else."

"He left his son's body here for you to guard it?" Hermes wanted to make sure that he understood Leto correctly.

"His son's body?" asked Leto with such unhidden challenge in her voice that Hermes was taken aback. "We are talking about Apollo here. Did you really imagine for a single moment that he was going to accept his father decision in the matter?"

"He brought Asklepious back to life?" asked Artemis in disbelieve. "But Zeus forbade any resurrections!"

"So what?" snapped Leto at her daughter. "He forbade it to Asklepious, I don't remember him ever forbidding it to Apollo."

Artemis fell silent. She didn't expect this turn of events and her mother tone and changed attitude immediately reminded her how Leto always took Apollo's side when the siblings quarrelled.

"I always knew my brother was a genius," joked Hermes. He was acutely aware about the sudden tension that emerged between mother and daughter and tried to dispel it. "I hope he got a further inspiration and completely took away Asklepios' ability to even heal let alone to revive humans to avoid the necessity to resurrect his son times and again in the future?"

"That is what you would do, isn't it?" arrogantly asked Leto.

"Yes," slowly confirmed Hermes, "what did my brother do?" asked the messenger god with a certain degree of apprehension.

"Well," Leto got her light and easy disposition back and sweetly but with triumph smiled at Hermes, "he made him immortal!"

"He did what?" in unison exclaimed both gods.

"You heard me," calmly responded Leto.

"That is not possible!" burst out Artemis, "My brother can't do that! What will my father say? What he will do to him now?"

"You think it's impossible, do you?" Leto asked in turn both her daughter and Hermes. "It's not even forbidden because it's impossible, right?"

Artemis and Hermes silently nodded. "And yet Apollo did it," continued Leto, "but you still think that he should be mindful of Zeus' orders?"

"Mother, please don't," pleaded Artemis. "You don't know what you are talking about. It is treason. You can't encourage Apollo to revolt against the order of things if it goes against his wishes and his heart desires. Don't you care about your son's life? Zeus will plunge him into the depth of Tartarus and nobody will be able to save him."

Leto stubbornly pressed her lips and coldly said, "You always were envious about your brother's talents and abilities."

"Damn you, mother, he is my twin and I love him!" vehemently exclaimed Artemis, "I never was envious of him and he knows that. I just don't want him dead!"

"Your brother can take care of himself," insisted Leto.

Artemis silently cursed. Not so long time ago she was saying the same words to herself but now she wasn't so sure.

"Listen," said Hermes, "it's not a right time to quarrel, let's go and talk to Asklepios, he may know where his father went. What's done is done, and we still have to find Apollo, I am a bit nervous about that unfinished business he left to attend."

"Don't worry, he didn't plan to dethrone Zeus," said Asklepios stepping out of the tree's shadow."

"Joy to you, nephew, so nice to see you well, alive and immortal," smiled Hermes. "And welcome to the Olympian family."

"I would rather go back to my own," responded Asklepious, "but my father is not in the habit of minding other people's or even gods' wishes.

"You want to be dead?" asked Hermes.

"No, I want to go back to being mortal and help people."

"Apparently, in this family only Apollo gets what he wants," commented Artemis, "I wonder how Zeus is going to take the news. I pleaded and begged for your life but it looks like it wasn't necessary at all."

"You didn't do it for me but for your brother, I mean nothing to you. Not that I am much offended. If Zeus wants to kill me again, he has my blessing."

"Apollo knows how much gratitude he is going to get from you, right?" coldly asked Hermes.

"Yes, he does. I don't know what he was expecting. He loves me, fine. I am aware of that but sorry, I can't love him back."

"Because he killed your mother?"

"I don't know. May be the Raven was right and I am not Apollo's son, may be Ischys fathered me? Where is that bird anyway? I should probably take advantage of being immortal and force it to tell the truth."

"The bird is dead. It brought the news of your death to Apollo and your father killed it in anger."

"How appropriate, but my father failed to mention it."

"Did he mention where he went?" Asked Artemis.

"No, why would he do that? Why would he say anything to me? Aren't you aware how he treats me? Do this, don't do that. Even now, that I am immortal, I don't expect he is going to change his attitude. How he can expect anybody to love him when he is a complete control freak obsessed with always doing things right according to his own idea of perfection? I just want to get away from him and have my own life. Don't you?"

"Life is not easy for your father," interceded Leto.

"Oh, com'on, grandma, if life is not easy for him, what others can say about their lives?" scoffed Asklepios.

"Others don't need to be constantly on their watch on doing the right thing," patiently explained Leto, "others don't need to worry whether they are loved for who they are or for what they represent; when others have more power, they go and grab it and don't stand being ridiculed for weaknesses they don't have. Others are loved by their children, not despised by them."

"All right, all right, I know my brother is really interesting topic of conversation but can't we go back to the business of finding him?" asked Hermes.

"I am not sure how it really works among the immortals, but aren't you supposed to know where everybody is, uncle?" asked Asklepios.

"Yes, I am supposed to, but I not always can," explained Hermes, "some gods, and your father is notoriously known for that, tend to make their whereabouts secret, and it's pain in the ass to find them. In that case I just go from one their favourite place to another until I catch up with an elusive deity. It's frustrating and can take a lot of time. When I complain I am told I am immortal and has a lot of time on my hands."

"I see, it mush be really frustrating at times, but what we are going to do now?" Asklepious looked expectantly at his relatives.

"So, you are suddenly worried about your father?" maliciously asked Artemis.

Asklepios shrugged his shoulders, "There is nothing else I can do. I am told that I am immortal but I don't feel any different. I don't know where to go, to whom to talk, how to occupy myself. I don't even know how to move from place to place as you do. I don't know how to get in touch with people and how to behave with them now. My family doesn't even know yet that I was dead and now I am a god. And my father who on a whim or out of revenge decided to make his favourite son immortal instead of being here for me, simply disappeared because he found something more important to do. Am I worried for him? No. But I want to have a chance to find him and knock him out unconscious."

"Good luck with that," smiled Hermes.

"I'll take my chances," gloomily said Asklepios. "But if you don't want my company, I'll go and explore the island. I always wanted to visit it but never got a chance."

"No, you stay here," firmly said Artemis. "It will be dark soon and…."

"Thank you, aunt, you missed the time when I was a small boy but even then I wasn't much afraid of darkness."

"It's not what I meant," Artemis said with irritation, "We have to rest and resume our search in the morning."

"I thought gods didn't need rest," teased Asklepious.

"And I thought physicians knew better," parried Artemis.

_To be continued…(honest)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear friends, sorry for not updating for so long, I hope you are still interested to know what's going to happen next._

_Your comments are greatly appreciated and treasured._

Chapter 5

Asklepios thought that he wouldn't be able to sleep that first night of being immortal but he drifted into the realm of dreams almost immediately. And then he was awake, laying quietly in his bed and listening to the merry chirping of the birds. The first rays of morning sun painted the view from the window in a warm tranquil light. Without thinking about anything in particular Asklepios watched for a few moments the play of light on the lush vegetation outside until he realized that the light wasn't coming from the sun. He got out of the bed and moved closer to the window but still wasn't able to see the source. Intrigued, he went outside and almost immediately saw the woman who paced to and fro on the small lawn before the entrance to Leto's abode.

The woman was definitely not happy with something because resentment and frustration emanating from her every move were as easy to see as the iridescent light that radiated from her quivering wings.

'May I help you with anything, Lady?" politely asked Asklepious. Despite being quite sure about the identity of the person before him he preferred to address her in general terms. The goddess stopped her pacing and stared at Apollo's son with unhidden hostility.

'You can tell me where your father is,' she barked so malignantly that Asklepious almost expected that she would start spitting venom at him. He was at first taken aback by such a response because surely he did nothing to deserve this attitude but then composed himself and only asked, 'How do you know who I am?"

'Just answer my question,' repeated the goddess closing her brightly coloured wings with a loud clap. In ensuing moment of silence Asklepious could hear the menacing sound of the wings' scales rubbing on each other. It most closely reminded him of the rattlesnake ready to attack.

'Charming as always, my dear Iris,' Hermes cheerfully greeted the goddess, appearing from nowhere. 'You should, at least sometimes, try to make the first impression pleasant. And answering your question, my brother is not here and we don't know where he is. Satisfied?'

'Why I couldn't enter the house?' changing the topic but not the tone, asked Iris.

"Because my brother doesn't want uninvited visitors to bother my mother unnecessary," answered Artemis stepping out of nowhere. Leto was accompanying her daughter but didn't bother to add anything.

"I am a messenger of gods, just as Hermes here," arrogantly announced Iris, "I don't need any special invitations. You have no right to forbid me the entrance; neither you nor anybody else."

"Just say what you came to say and leave," said Artemis not giving any ground, "we have things to attend to."

"If you only knew how much trouble you are in, you would change your attitude," ostentatiously declared Iris.

"All of us are in trouble now," as if agreeing with what Iris just said, quietly stated Hermes. There was something in the tone of his uncle's voice that Asklepious couldn't quite put his finger on but he was sure he was witnessing the side of Hermes' character with which very few were familiar – the sinister one.

"Yes, all of you," Iris was frustrated for being forced to play yet another word game with Hermes. She was never able to win. "But Apollo is in the biggest trouble, and the longer I can't find him, the more serious the trouble becomes."

"Spit it out, Iris," interrupted Artemis anticipating that, left alone, Iris and Hermes would battle with words for eternity, "what's the problem?"

"Oh, where do I start?" mocked Iris. "Let me see. How about, we are at war with Titans, Giants and other friendly inhabitants of Tartarus, all thanks to your brother."

Artemis theatrically raised one brow, "What kind of rubbish is that?"

"Not rubbish but a very ugly truth." Iris stared defiantly at Artemis suddenly spreading her iridescent wings to the full extend. Artemis hastily turned away, momentarily blinded by the sheer force of the multicoloured light.

"If what you are saying is true, your hostility begs the question what side you are on?" joined the conversation Leto. "Can't you simply tell us what's going on instead of further antagonizing those whose help you may need at any moment?"

"I would never ask any of you for help but fine; after all I am here as a messenger of both Zeus and Hera since Hermes decided to abandon his post at Zeus' side at the most inappropriate of times."

Hermes managed to suppress his resentment towards Iris and remained silent. Seeing that she got everybody's attention, Iris started, "It was not enough for Apollo to revive Asklepios and make him immortal, he also decided to retaliate. But since, obviously, he could do nothing against his father, he went for the closest thing – Kyklopes."

"Kyklopes?" clearly not seeing the connection, asked Artemis.

"Yes, Kyklopes," confirmed Iris. "Asklepious was killed with the thunderbolts and everybody knows that Kyklopes forge them for Zeus. So, he decided to punish those who made the weapons that killed his favourite son. Only Kyklopes are immortal and couldn't be truly killed. They ended up in Tartarus but Apollo neglected to bind them as Ouranos and Kronos did in the past. They managed to free some of the Titans and together they started to attack the realms of Hades and Poseidon from below. It looks like they didn't gain their full power back but it's growing with every passing moment and they for sure are going to wake more Titans and other monsters."

"How do you know all this?" trying not to show his growing concern at the grim news asked Hermes.

"Both Hades and Poseidon tried to force Titans back into Tartarus but that didn't work. The insurgents spread out, cleverly surmising that it's the best tactics for now. Even more alarmed, Hades and Poseidon sent their wives to Olympus, both to bring news to Zeus and keep Persephone and Amphitrite safe. It all happened this night when you were happily asleep. As a temporally measure Zeus sent Ares and his sons to help Hades out but they either got captured or lost in the maze of Underworld."

"How do you know?" Hermes asked again.

"Just before I left the Mount Olympus your friend Menoites brought complains from Hades that his brother didn't send any help. This is how we knew that Ares didn't make it. Zeus sent Menoites back to his master promising real help this time; meaning – you have to go. Zeus' instructions for you are to locate Ares and his sons, if possible, and find out what's really happening down there and report back as soon as possible. Artemis, Leto and Asklepios, you have to go to Olympus right now to join the forces with other gods and I have to find Apollo; so, if you know where he is, you better tell me now."

"We don't know," Hermes' tone was now serious, "we were about to look for him again before you showed up but I am afraid that this is one of those occasions when my brother can be found only when he decides that he wants to be found; and I frankly don't know when it's going to happen."

"Your all-knowing, capable-to-see-into-the future brother must know that it's not a good time to hide," insisted Iris.

"I agree with you on that," sighed Hermes, "but it looks like Apollo has a different opinion. Anyway, good luck with your search, I better go now." Giving a brief nod to the rest of the group, Hermes took off, disappearing into the thin air.

"Well," Leto gave Iris a cursory look as if Hera's messenger was some unimportant passer-by, "there is no time to be wasted on idly conversations, and we better be off too."

Asklepious didn't have even a moment to realize what happened, just a whoosh of air, and he found himself standing in a great marble hall of presumably some palace on Mount Olympus. After regaining his footing again he found himself staring at the majestically beautiful face of the goddess who could only be Hera, the queen of Zeus. Asklepious didn't know what exactly he expected from their first encounter but was surprised not to detect any trace of hostility. He thought he even saw the goddess smile before she turned her head in the direction of Artemis.

"Is Hermes off to see what's going on in the Underworld?" asked the wife of Zeus.

"Yes, he is," replied Artemis.

"Well, then," calmly stated Hera, "your father expects you to join him and others in the war council. I suggest you don't make him wait any longer."

Artemis nodded mater-of-factly and took off without glancing at anybody in particular. Hera allowed herself to follow her stepdaughter's progress for a brief moment and then motioned to somebody to come closer. A young goddess, whose resemblance to Hera was undeniable, appeared in Asklepios line of view.

"This is Hebe, my daughter," the Queen of Olympus introduced the newcomer. "She will take you to Paion, our own physician here; your father being too difficult to rely upon most of the times," almost humorously explained Hera. "He will introduce you to the art of healing the gods but be aware that if the real war would brake out with Titans, you are fully expected to participate not only as a physician but as warrior as well. I know that Chiron taught you more than medicine and you spent enough time in the company of Heracles to know how to wield a weapon."

"Indeed I do," Asklepios bowed politely and, giving a nod to his grandmother, who remained alone at Hera's side, took off in a company of Hebe.

Leto remained motionless under the gaze of Zeus' wife that was now directed on her and her only. She could hear whispers and murmurs of the lesser gods and goddesses who hovered in the vicinity; they were not important enough to be invited into Zeus' war council yet indispensable in the war to come. And now, they were all sure, they were about to be treated by the spectacle of Hera's and Leto's confrontation. But wife of Zeus decided otherwise.

"Walk with me," she curtly ordered Leto and went in the direction of her sacred garden, fully expecting the other goddess to comply.

Hera's sacred garden was a beautiful enclosure of exotic flowers and evergreen bushes. It was surrounded by majestic colonnade of milky white marble columns and guarded by six peacocks. Inside there were several ponds with colourful fish connected by lovely streams almost completely hidden under the abundance of water lilies. Several benches and small columns topped with bubbling mini fountains completed the sanctuary that, though open to everybody's view could be entered only by those personally invited by Hera. When the goddess motioned Leto inside, everybody surmised that the Queen of Gods wanted her screams of anger and indignation be muffled by the shrill voices of her favourite peacocks. If any of them was able to overhear the conversation that took place in the garden, they would have a shock of their immortal lives.

"Com'on, Leto, what Apollo was thinking when he killed the Kyklopes?" started the wife of Zeus, playing with wobbling crest of the nearby peacock. The bird definitely wasn't happy but remained still under the caress of the carefully manicured fingers of his mistress.

"I don't know but I am sure he had his reasons."

"Reasons, yes. I have no doubt. He wanted revenge. Only he didn't anticipate the outcome. Now everybody is mad at him and want a piece of him in their own revenge. What if he gets captured by Titans, or even the Kyklopes that he tried to kill? What if Hekatonkheires get their hundred hands on him?"

"Hekatonkheires are on our side," Leto reminded Hera.

"They were on our side. As Kyklopes were. Now, that Apollo so thoughtlessly dispatched Kyklopes to the Tartarus, Hekatonkheires might think that they are next. I know I would."

"I probably would too," agreed Leto, "let's hope that thought would get lost while travelling between fifty heads each of them has."

"Yes, it's a lot of hands and heads to coordinate at the same time," mischievously smiled Hera, "I can't imagine what Gaia went through giving birth to those…. creatures. Aren't you happy that you didn't have to endure such pains? I know I am."

"Definitely," agreed Leto, "Long time ago Hestia confided to me that she was scared that she took after her grandmother, this is why she never wanted to have children."

"I don't know what gave her that idea but I don't remember my sister ever wanted to have children to begin with. All she ever desired was power and you robbed her of that. You gave it to me instead and till now I am not quite sure why."

"We both didn't like our older sisters and then we found out that we didn't like each other's oldest sisters as well," reminded her Leto.

"True," agreed Hera, "but we didn't know that in the beginning."

"True," it was Leto's turn to agree with her long time friend; the bonds of alliance that was formed between them in a distant past remained unknown to the world forever.

The people still called the times of Kronos the happy times but what did they remember? After Kronos overturned his father and established the rule of titans everybody thought that he would rule the world with just benevolence. But it didn't happen. The King of Titans became paranoid about the curse of Ouranos that his own son would depose him exactly as Kronos did him. Everybody knew the story how Kronos ordered his wife Rhea to bring their newborn children to his presence to be devoured but the prophecy was about any child of Kronos, not just those of Kronos and Rhea. And exactly as in present Zeus was known to chase after every lovely female - goddess, titanness or mortal, so was his father Kronos, and he as well didn't hesitate to use force if necessary. His conquests were so many that he obviously didn't keep any track of those unfortunate females he had sex with, so every child born to a Titan goddess became an official suspect of being the child of Kronos. Only if the children born to Rhea were swallowed, the children born to other Titan goddesses were simply killed. Kronos refused to give in to the pleas of his brothers and sisters who insisted that the children were on their loins only, not of Kronos, but the supreme ruler of Titans was adamant.

That was one of the main reasons why when Zeus finally deposed his father and liberated his brothers and sisters, many of the Titans took the young Olympians' side instead of flocking to their brother defence. But, as in any civil war, some of the families became split, and some family members took this war as an excuse to settle their own scores. It was a long war with many interludes and skirmishes before the final decisive battle. Hades and Poseidon, as the eldest brothers, took the initiative in many actions while Zeus, to their utmost surprise and embarrassment, occupied himself mostly by chasing scantly clothed females of both divine and mortal origin.

He never failed to show up for any military engagement and decimated their enemies with deadly force but he almost never was present during the family gathering of the Olympians. While Hestia, Hades and Poseidon struggled for internal power within their family and the growing circle of supporters, Zeus indulged in one love affair after another.

Hera felt very lonely in those days. She never was taken seriously by her oldest siblings, and, unlike Zeus, she didn't have any heroic acts in her past to boast of. Nobody suspected how much she craved power and the attention of opposite sex, both considerably lacking in her present life and prospects for future. When she tried to voice her opinion in the council of gods, she was humiliatingly dismissed with a wave of somebody's hand, her oldest sister's Hestia more often than anybody's else.

In desperation, she went for advice to her grandmother Gaia, but the Earth goddess was too embroidered in the power struggles of her many mighty offsprings to be willing to add one more to the pot. But Hera never considered that visit a waste of time. It was then and there that she became aware of the fact that Ouranos curse of a more powerful son was laid not only on Kronos' head but on any other King of Gods who can claim descent from the Sky god. Only the curse had a catch. The more powerful son was supposed to be born to Deity after he became the King of Gods, any child born before that was incapable of dethroning his own father.

Suddenly Hera understood why her youngest brother was so quick in chasing after any female who came into his view and so slow in demanding the supreme position among the Olympian gods. By the time he was ready to defeat the remaining supporters of Kronos in final battle and claim the crown for himself he wanted to beget as many children as possible without worrying that any of them will manage to replace him in future.

Now Hera started firmly believe that it was Zeus after all, and not any other member of their family, who would succeed in becoming the King of Gods, and she vowed to become his wife. Still, she has to figure out how exactly to achieve it. Zeus never showed any specific interest in her persona and never tried to seduce her as he did with their middle sister, Demeter. Hera felt the time of the final battle with Titans was approaching with certainty of inevitable event and she has to hurry to lure Zeus into her nets. Carefully examining her brother's current love interests she came to conclusion that the only real threat to her plan was Asteria, the ravishingly beautiful and formidable Titan goddess of Oracles, night prophecies and dreams. Not only Zeus and, as a matter of fact, his both brothers, were seemingly taken with her but she also boasted a formidable train of admirers from the Titans clan, many of whom were still undecided whose side to take in the forthcoming battle. It would be very simple for her to blackmail any of the three brothers into marrying her and giving her the official title of the Queen of Gods. The fact that Asteria favoured Zeus as her future husband didn't make the matter any easier.

And then one day Hera discovered that Asteria had a younger sister, Leto. Well, not exactly discovered, she was aware of the fact before, but she never gave it any second thought. Leto was no less amazingly beautiful than her older sister; as a matter of fact, all the Titan goddesses were fascinating beauties. What set Leto aside from others was that she never flaunted it, never boasted about it or tried to use it to her own advantage. And while in others it might seem as modesty, in her it radiated as a power that was there and didn't need a constant assurance of its own existence.

For many reasons Hera decided to forge an alliance with Leto, not in the least hoping to use her as counterweight to Asteria raising power. Very quickly she discovered that Leto wouldn't allow anybody to use her and while her sister was able to see into the future, Leto was able to see into the present, into the intentions of anybody with whom she came into contact, no matter how well those intensions were hidden. On inspiration she decided to openly lay her goals before Leto and ask for the help. One of the reasons for doing so was Hera's firm conviction (which she wasn't even able to explain to herself) that of many things that Leto could get for herself in this world, power was very low on her priorities list.

But very high on that list was a desire to get rid of her older sister. Hera didn't insist in knowing the reasons behind the rift but was more than happy to help. She also knew that she don't have to bother explaining Leto her own motives, there was no point in hiding her intentions of becoming the one and the only wife of Zeus and Queen of Gods.

A few days before the final battle between the Olympian gods and the Titans Leto came to visit Hera. She found the young goddess in dismay. Everything she so desperately wanted in her life was very far from her grasp. While Hades and Poseidon polished the final battle moves and strategies, their youngest brother spent days and nights enjoying the love battles with Asteria in his bed.

Leto didn't try to calm Hera or soothe her frustration. She bluntly declared that she wanted to seal the final points of their bargain.

"I don't see how I can give you anything you may want. I have no power and don't see how I can achieve any in the near future, or any future for that matter," sourly pointed out Hera.

"The fact that you don't see it doesn't mean that it's not going to happen."

"And what is going to happen?"

"Olympian gods are going to win, Zeus will become the Supreme God and you will be his lawful wife and Queen."

"Ha-ha," mocked Hera not daring to believe a word of what Leto said, "If you promise me that it's all going to happen, I can promise you whatever you want. I don't think that I ever be under any obligation to come true on my promises."

"Well, let's see," Leto wasn't discouraged by her ally's doubts, "you marry Zeus and become his Queen, but I will bear him the first child since his ascension to the throne."

"Ah?" Hera couldn't believe her ears, "what kind of an arrangement is that?"

"A fair kind of arrangement."

"I don't understand you. If you know how to defeat the Titans, make Zeus the King of all Gods and choose a wife for him, why not to became that wife instead?"

"Because I don't want to be Zeus' wife. I want to be left alone. But I want to have a strong enough child to defend me if need arise. And I want to have a bargaining chip against Zeus and whoever becomes his wife. I would be happy if you become that wife as long as you promise me what I ask."

"For the goddess who sees into the present you seem to know a lot about the future. Are you planning to become a mother of the god who will defeat the current conqueror of Titans?"

"Ouranos' curse can only be broken if the son who is capable of dethroning his father won't do it. Personally, I crave a quiet eternity without any upheavals. If I can play my part by giving birth to such a son, I would gladly do so."

"Your future son may have other opinion."

"He might. But I am your best bet. Otherwise, who knows what ambitions the mother of such a son may have?"

"How do you know that your son is going to be the One?"

Leto chuckled and gave Hera a very pleasant, yet deadly smile, "Prophetic night dreams about Future happen in Present. And the one who has those dreams don't remember any of them in the morning. My sister may be very ambitious yet she is completely ignorant of the fact."

Leto watched Hera's pupils widen in understanding and then the closing lids veiled any thoughts that the future Queen of Heaven may weight. It didn't take Hera long to come to the only possible decision.

"I will give you my promise not to allow Zeus into my bed until you become pregnant. But it's going to happen only once, I will tolerate only one child, or you will become my worst enemy."

"It will happen only once," assured her Leto not recognizing the trap into which she was falling.

The events unfolded quickly after that decisive meeting. When the battle started Asteria was predictably at the Zeus' side. She was a mighty warrior, deadly and precise in her strike. Then Hera saw Asteria suddenly freeze and her body went limp. She was sure that the Titanness was wounded but then she recognized Asteria's opponent and smugly smiled. It was none the other but Perses, Asteria's once beloved husband, the father of Hecate, their very formidable daughter. The Night sorceress was wisely absent from the battle but Perses' attack was vicious and relentless. Asteria barely managed to deflect the blows but then Perses was joined by his no less mighty brother Pallas. Asteria still stood her ground and was saved in the last moment by Poseidon. The opponents moved away and Hera lost track of her rival.

The battle was won by Olympian gods who became once and for all undisputed masters of Universe, or so they thought at the time. Asteria was banished from Olympus – despite being at the right side during the battle, she was unanimously accused of playing a double game by persuading Perses and Pallas, both of whom were previously considered the staunch supported of the Olympians, to join the ranks of the Titans. To Hera those accusations seemed weak but she wasn't going to intervene. Then, to her utmost surprise the three brothers decided to throw a lot who will become the Master of one each of the three realms – Underwater, Underworld and the supreme one of the Olympus.

Hera's heart beat only a little faster; somehow she was sure that Leto's words would come true. When the results were announced she lowered her head to hide her smile. When she raised her head again, she realized that Zeus was watching her. She smiled back at him.

"You never told me what strings you pulled to make Perses and Pallas to change their side," said Hera, her thoughts returning to the present.

"Because you were too busy chasing me all over the Earth," humorously reminded her Leto.

"It was just a game and you know it. Besides, you gave me an excuse by broking your promise, I agreed only to one son," reprimanded her Hera.

"And it was only one son," Leto mischievously smiled. "We didn't even talk about a girl. And you have to agree with me, identical twins count as one time!"

"Well, you are right, but I was still upset, I suspected you planned it all along, and then who knows what other things you planned and failed to mention to me?"

"I didn't plan for the twins, and poor Asteria failed to bubble this detail in her dreams!" Leto's lips curled in fake disappointment. "And after all the ruckus she made on Olympus with your future husband, she dared to announce to the world that Zeus chased her and she had no other choice but to flee from Olympus and became an island. One has to wonder what she was doing there in the first place?"

"You definitely don't have any warm feelings for your sister. What did she ever do to you?"

"She stole Perses from me!"

"Oh, I see. I never heard that story. But you still managed to convince him to take Titans' side during the final battle?"

"No, I would never succeed. Perses was still very much under the Asteria's charms despite her openly sharing a bed with Zeus."

"Then how?" with curiosity inquired Hera.

"Brothers often fall for sisters and Pallas was very much in love with me though I wasn't with him. I told him I would become his wife if he switches the sides and convinces Perses to do the same. I managed to persuade him that I have to remain at Olympians side to sabotage you in the end. And Pallas believed me."

"Aren't you afraid that now, freed from the Tartarus, the brothers would seek their revenge on you?"

"No," Leto replied firmly but Hera wasn't sure her friend was telling the truth.

Meanwhile Artemis joined the war council of Zeus. Athena was obviously present, also Dionysus, Demeter, Eros, Persephone and Amphitrite, the last two as goddesses who currently knew more than anybody else about what was going on in their respective realms.

"Ah, Artemis, it is really nice of you so thoughtfully to take a break from your leisure hunt in the woods and grace us with your presence," mockingly said the god of wine. He was standing close to Zeus, imposingly leaning at nearby column. His favourite panther Epieíkeia, a constant fixture of his entourage as of late, was gracefully standing near her master, purring in pleasure of his, as if absent minded, ministrations behind her right ear.

None of the other gods picked up Dionysus' spiteful remark towards Artemis and Zeus in irritation gave his son a very displeased look. The god of wine was still a very new addition to the Olympian pantheon and not everybody welcomed his presence. Feeling this, Dionysus tried to establish himself as a very powerful deity, which he was sure he most certainly was. But among gods, as among people, pride often precedes fall because it goes into the head and blocks any reality check. A moment after his derisive outburst he powerlessly watched as his favorite panther bolted from his side to come and lay at the Artemis feet.

"Speaking of animals," said Zeus even further humiliating his son but he hoped the lesson will teach him to think before speaking, "Cerberus was kidnapped from the Underworld and we need to bring him back. I think, Artemis, you are uniquely suitable for this role."

"Of course, father," agreed the goddess though she was rather disappointed at being sent away on a mission of what she thought was of little importance.

Zeus knew his daughter all too well and could easily read her thoughts, so he chose to add, "It is very important to install Cerberus back as the guardian of the Underworld's gates. Not so much because he doesn't allow the souls of mortals back into this world but mostly because as long as he stays Underworld he remains under the powers of my dear brother Hades. Once out he may be subject to other influences and turn against the Olympian gods. Let's not forget that he is son of Typhon; united with his other siblings he may bring his father back and contribute to his powers. We have enough troubles as is, we don't want to make the matter worse."

Artemis had to admit that she didn't think that far and she was sure that neither of the other present gods did. She also realized that what Apollo did was not some sort of prank that could have been easily taken care of and dismissed. It may have very serious consequences and threaten the existence of Olympian gods and order. She started to wonder whether her brother's disappearance has anything to do with the fact that he realized too late what storm he unleashed and now was afraid the face the repercussions.

"Of course, father," she repeated again and took of in a search of the famous Underworld Hound.

It didn't take her long to locate his presence. Soon she found herself standing at the entrance of the unremarkable cave not far from the Mount Ceraunia. The atmosphere was rather dark despite the fact that it was the middle of the day. The cave was in the shade of the mountain and huge shapeless rocks and crags were scattered all around. The vegetation was thick and unfriendly, mostly evergreens, many of them growing at impossible angles around the stones. Everything was dark green, brown or grey, not a single burst of colour from a pretty flower or a wing of the passing bird. The buzzing sound of insects and the smell of decay completed the picture.

Artemis peered inside the cave but first could see nothing. She entered not bothered by the initial darkness knowing full well that the light from her body will be more than enough to show her the path. The cave was pleasantry cold and surprisingly dry. She touched the walls several times, there was no moisture on them. The passages were very spacious and run in many directions. Artemis didn't hesitate at any of the forks, sensing exactly which prong to take. The pass was smooth without any formidable obstacles on the floor, just some dried leaves and flower pods rustled and cracked under the pressure of her feet. Artemis briefly wondered how they got into the cave that was surrounded by mostly conifers but didn't pay much attention to the fact.

Suddenly she realized that the light became brighter, some external source adding to her own. Soon after that she entered a big roomy hall shaped as a huge bell with dome ceiling almost lost high above where the light couldn't reach. At the opposite side of where she stood she saw Cerberus chained to the wall. The hound was fast asleep, all three heads lying almost peacefully on the front paws, their lion's claws drawn inside. The snakes of his mane were also asleep, scattered all over him; the monstrous serpentine tail butted lifelessly around his body.

Artemis frowned. Something was wrong with the dog. Cerberus never slept. She came closer and run her hand through the mass of snakes. They remained completely lifeless. She started to poke and prod at the various parts of his body, but Cerberus didn't react, the only sign of him still being alive was his even breathing. Artemis took the chain off and started to shake the animal with more force trying in vain to wake him up.

"Can you give him some chance to rest and maybe see a happy dream or two at least once in all his miserable life?" the voice behind her back broke the silence and made Artemis freeze on the spot. She was instantly knocked off the reality and felt like a lonely pebble falling at enormous speed through the Universe. Her throat went dry, the palms of her hand became sweaty and a tear slowly rolled from her eye down the trembling cheek.

"Orion?" she whispered in a croaking voice and turned around. She was not mistaken. The love of her life stood there before her unbelieving eyes, alive and breathing as if he wasn't killed by her own hands so many forgotten years ago when she fell for the foul trick played on her by Apollo.

"In flesh and blood," broadly smiled the Titan and opened his hands in welcome. Without any thoughts Artemis flew into his embrace, her heart almost bursting out from her chest in exhilaration and happiness. Orion held her tight and close for a few moments and then started to cover her body in passionate kisses.

_To be continued…_


End file.
